Pistol C-01p
The Pistol C-01p is a powerful high-damage, high-penetration pistol. The Pistol C-01p is the default pistol used by the Marine in Plazma Burst: FttP and Plazma Burst 2, and is one of the three pistols the Marine can use in the game, along with the Alien Pistol and the Pistol CS-Pro. It is one of the old guns that survived from the first game, like the Shotgun C-01s and the Assault Rifle C-01r. The Pistol C-01p has the highest damage, power, and penetration of any pistol in the game, and is regarded by the majority of players as the best pistol. Its accuracy is mediocre compared to the other pistols, however. Like the assault rifle, this gun has a laser pointer but it is entirely cosmetic. The pistol has a small, stubby blue barrel and a red light on the back that flashes in between shots. It has a bulb-shaped receiver that is notably different and more futuristic in appearance than the more realistic Pistol CS-Pro. No other characters other than the Marine uses this weapon in the second game. The Pistol C-01p is arguably the best pistol available for both singleplayer and multiplayer. It has a fast fire rate and fair accuracy, but the damage and penetration is where this gun mainly beats out the other pistols. The Pistol C-01p is the most expensive pistol to purchase, and the most expensive pistol when fully upgraded. While rare in the campaign, it is a very common weapon to be found in multiplayer maps, likely because it is very effective. The Pistol C-01p's power even rivals that of some rifles. Location PB1 A weaker version of this weapon is carried by human soldiers, and you start off with this gun as well. At max upgrade you can duel wield. PB2 The Pistol C-01p is the default pistol, meaning the Marine has this gun at the start of the campaign. It can also be bought from the equipment shop for $800 credits and upgraded for $200 credits. The full upgrade price of this pistol is $1400 credits. This is one of the rarest guns in the game, appearing only as the Marine's side arm. It cannot be picked up off of any other enemy. It is also the most expensive pistol. Trivia * In Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past, the Pistol C-01p, the player can fire dual pistols but at the cost of accuracy. * When upgraded it has an even greater penetration potential. * This is one of the Marine's signature weapons along with the Assault Rifle C-01r and Shotgun C-01s. * The "p" on the end of its name likely stands for pistol. * Due to this pistol's rate of fire, it can also be used as an assault weapon. * This weapon is NEVER used by the enemies in PB2 Campaign. It is among four weapons that are not used by enemies in the campaign (diregarding test weapons), along with the Shotgun C-01s, Minigun C-02m, and Ray Rifle TCoRR. * The sound of this gun's gunshot is loud, while the Pistol CS-Pro is much more quiet. * It has a red counterpart available in the Map Editor. * Along with the Alien Rifle, the Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay and the Ray Gun C-01y, the Pistol C-01p has the best penetration in the game. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Weapons Category:Slot 1 Category:Penetrating weapons Category:Correction Nine